Jealous
by YoursG
Summary: A songfic. Song : Jealous by Labrinth. But the Josh Daniel version is used in the fic.


A/N : It's a songfic. And it's the Josh Daniel version, because I like it more than the original version. And I still don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song. Only the story is mine. (Based on Jealous cover by Josh Daniels.)

Jealous

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_That falls upon your skin_

_It's closer than my hands have been_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the rain_

George was walking through the rain. The rain was easily hid his tears, the tears that he shed in loneliness every time it rained. As he arrived at his destination, he saw the raindrops trickle through the soil, into the marble slab in front of him. They were the only things that reached deep into the ground to caress his dear brother Fred. Oh, how he envied them! Sitting in front of the grave of his twin, he sobbed, as he always did in the rains.

_I wished you, the best of_

_All this world could give_

_And I told you, when you left me_

_There's nothing to forgive_

George spoke to Fred, as he always did whenever he was alone at his grave. He told him everything that was happening in his life, he told him how Angelina was doing, how Fred, Jr. would carry on their legacy, how Hermione was doing, everything. And as always, he added in the end, "You promised you wouldn't ever leave me alone, Gred. You promised that to me in mum's womb. And I can't believe you had the nerve to do this. You better worry about how I'm going to get you when I get up there, you lying pain-in-arse." And then in a whisper, he added, "Wherever you are, Gred, I hope you are happy."

_But I always thought you'd come back_

_Tell me, all you found was heartbreak and misery_

George remembered that day all too well. That day when Fred was joking around in a god-damned battle. He could see the wall collapse on Fred and thinking that Fred would be a but hurt, but would get up laughing and duel the Death Eater who did that right to death. He thought, when Fred didn't get up, that he was severely injured and comatose. He remembered that when they lowered his casket to the ground, he thought Fred would just apparate on his foot on purpose and laugh hysterically, that it would just be a big ol' prank of his. He remembered, he had thought for years that one day Fred would return, and this life of his without the other half of his soul would end. He had thought that Fred would see that wherever he was, it wasn't as good compared to being together with George, that Fred would come back to him, or at least take him to whatever godforsaken place he had gone to. And thinking this, he cursed Fred as the twins often curse each other in jest. But underlying that cavalier tone, was a pain all too real. But he couldn't bear to let his Gred see his pain, even if he was in a grave. And he swiftly wiped off his tears.

_It's hard for me to say_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

Fred looked down to see George sitting by his grave, all alone in the rain. He knew that George preferred to visit him all alone in the rain, because then he was assured that no one else would disturb his time with Fred. Fred heard everything that George told him. He smiled sadly as he heard of everything that Fred, Jr. did that they had done together. He knew it hurt George to go through all the pranks and everything with his son, but he did it anyways, to keep his memory alive. He wondered what would have happened had he not been so stupid on second of May, 1998. A lone tear slipped from his eye as he saw in his mind's eye, how different his life could've been. He saw as that tear mixed with the downpour and fell on his twin Georgie. And as he saw George about to take his leave, he whispered, "Be happy, Forge. Even if I'm not part of your happiness. Keep smiling, it keeps me going." Then, in an undertone, he added, "And teach that nephew of mine, all the tricks we knew and more. God knows, the world needs more pranksters." A sad smile, full of pain, forming on his face.

... end...

A/N: Thank you for reading the story. I hope you liked it. Please do drop a review offering your views. I welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
